Toblerone
Toblerone (/ˈtoʊbləroʊn/; German: tobləˈroːnə) is a Swiss chocolate bar brand owned by US-American Mondelēz International, Inc., former Kraft Foods, which acquired the product from former owner Jacobs Suchard in 1990. It is produced in Bern and in early 2000 was being produced in the United States by Ferrara Pan candy company in Bellwood, Illinois[citation needed]. Toblerone is well known for its distinctive prism shape (triangular prism or pentahedron). Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Name * 3 Sizes and variants * 4 Manufacturing * 5 Similar products * 6 Cultural impact Toblerone was created by Theodor Tobler (1876–1941) in Bern, Switzerland in 1908. Theodor Tobler, with his cousin Emil Baumann, developed a unique milk chocolateincluding nougat, almonds and honey with a distinctive triangular shape. The image of a bear is hidden in the Matterhorn high mountain, symbolizing the town of the chocolate's origin.2 The triangular shape of the Matterhorn in the Swiss Alps is commonly believed to have given Theodor Tobler his inspiration for the shape of Toblerone. However, according to Theodor's sons, the triangular shape originates from a pyramid shape that dancers at the Folies Bergères created as the finale of a show that Theodor saw.3 Some early advertisements for Tobler chocolate appeared in the international languages Esperanto4 and Ido.5 Theodor Tobler applied for a patent for the Toblerone manufacturing process in Bern in 1909.6 The Toblerone brand was trademarked in 1909, at the Federal Institute for Intellectual Property in Bern.6 The Tobler company was independent for many years. In 1970, it merged with Suchard, the makers of Milka, to become Interfood. Tobler company merged with the Jacobs coffee company in 1982 to create Jacobs Suchard. Mondelēz (Kraft Foods at that time) acquired the majority of Jacobs Suchard, including Toblerone, in 1990. Nameedit The product's name is a portmanteau combining Tobler's name with the Italian word torrone (a type of nougat).78 The name also contains the name of the place where it is produced: To'b'''l'er'o'''ne' (Bern or Berne). And the logo contains a bear, the emblem of the city. Sizes and variantsedit Imaginative advertising in the 1960s included the production of a modelVolkswagen Type 2 by Corgi Toys, featuring Toblerone designs on its side panels Bar sizes range from ten centimetres to nearly one metre, all similarly proportioned. According to Schott's Food & Drink Miscellany the sizes and number of peaks for''Toblerones'' are as follows: For the yearly Toblerone Schoggifest, a special oversized bar is created to celebrate the bar's anniversary. The bar's weight represents the years of Toblerone, with the first bar in 2008 weighing 100 kg.9 In 1932 Tobler made the first filled bars of chocolate, the Tobler-O-rum. Since the 1970s, other variants of Toblerone have been produced. These include: ; Plain chocolate : (dark chocolate) in a green or black triangular box ; White chocolate : in a white triangular box ; Snowtop : editions with white chocolate peaks, also in a white/silver triangular box ; Filled editions : milk chocolate with a white chocolate centre (blue triangular box) ; OneByOne : individually wrapped triangular chunks ; Toblerone Pralines : released in 1997, a single peaked version in the distinctive yellow packaging ; Fruit and Nut : in 2007 with a half purple triangular cardboard box ; Honeycomb crisp : with a half white box with honeycomb pieces pictured on it ; Crunchy Salted Almond : with honey and almond nougat and salted caramelised almonds ; Berner Bär : 500 g milk chocolate bar, with a relief portrait of the Bernese Bear and the Coat of arms of Bern on its face. The only non-triangular Toblerone.10 ; Toblerone Tobelle : Toblerone thins in a yellow triangular box Manufacturingedit Toblerone is today manufactured exclusively in the Swiss city of Bern-Brünnen.11 It has in the past been manufactured in other locations including Bedford in England. In the 1970s and 1980s, it was manufactured under license for the Yugoslav market by Kraš in Zagreb (present-day Croatia). Similar productsedit A similar product is the Croatian product Kolumbo, made by factory Kraš from Zagreb. This chocolate is also composed of pyramids of hazelnuts and honey. Kraš was producing Toblerone under license during the 1970s and 1980s. Another comparable product is Mahony,12 produced by the company Chocolat-Frey AG in Switzerland. Cultural impactedit The distinct pyramidal shape of the bar lent its name to the Toblerone line, a series of anti-tank emplacements prevalent in Switzerland's border areas.[citation needed] In 1995 it was revealed that the Swedish politician Mona Sahlin had bought, among other things, two bars of Toblerone using her Riksdag credit card (i.e., with taxpayers' money). This became known as the Toblerone affair. Sahlin was forced to step down as a candidate for the post as Prime Minister. She returned to politics in 1998.13 A triangular shaped set of student residences on the Oxford Road, Manchester for students of the University of Manchester built circa 1975 and resembling the chocolate bar are known as the Toblerones.1415 In theatre production, a three-sided, free-standing, wheeled version of the standard theatre flat is commonly called a "Toblerone" or "Tobe" due to its physical resemblance to the confection. Category:1909 introductions